<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Almost Broke The World With A Plastic Dagger by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432623">How I Almost Broke The World With A Plastic Dagger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It'>Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chosen One Thingy With A Twist, Multi, i dunno, i still like it, i will add more tags, this one is kinda weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Chosen One genre. Some seemingly powerless kid with a tragic backstory gets whisked off to a magical land, is told they have amazing powers and that they are the only possible ones who can defeat the all-mighty and all-powerful evil that usually also has a tragic backstory and is not capable of love and will surely kill everyone except for their followers. Chosen One has a sidekick who is just sorta around and occasionally helps out. Chosen One defeats the evil and everyone lives happily ever after. Cough, Harry Potter, cough.</p><p>But what if the Chosen One doesn't go the magical land? What if some other random actually powerless kid is told they have to save the world?</p><p>Find out in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Almost Broke The World With A Plastic Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aide's POV, 1st person</p><p> </p><p>There are four worlds.</p><p>One is the hero universe. It contains every single hero in the world. Everyone in that world has a tragic backstory, whether it's self harm, or dead parents, or whatever. They always have some hidden power or magic item or something that makes them special. They always save the day. Knowing an especially well-known one could make you and inter-dimentional celebrity. If one of them are killed, they are sent back to their universe with no memories of saving the day and with no powers. And all of them are super 'hot' (honestly, what does that really mean?).</p><p>One is the villan universe. Half of them get backstories as tragic as the heroes, the other half are spoiled brats, and there are a few that start out perfectly ordinary, but their stories end up on distant social media and are pushed aside in favor of the others. They usually either are seducing masters or are incapable of love. And all of them are also 'hot' at some point in their lives.</p><p>One is the love interest. They are either clueless to the powers of the hero, or are the same species (for example, half elf)/power class/whatever. If they're the latter, they usually adventure around with them, are sometimes friends of the hero, sometimes enemies before they fall in love.</p><p>And then there's my world. The sidekick world. We're very medium. Most of us aren't hot, we don't have tragic backstories, we aren't brats, we don't have a very powerful power. We are assigned to either a hero or a villan at birth, and this cannot be changed. Hero sidekicks are just... around, providing compony and occasional help to the hero. Villan sidekicks do all the minor, dirty work, and are a lot more fun to be. Sometimes we betray the hero. Sometimes we become the love interest. It's complicated.</p><p>Three weeks ago was when I met my hero.</p><p>Two weeks ago was when she told me she couldn't save the world.</p><p>One week ago was when I sent her back home. </p><p>Today is the day my side won.</p><p>But it's too early to be talking about that. </p><p>Let's back up to a month ago when my quest started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>